Thank You for Being My Breath
by rainnova
Summary: "Its Just Because you loved me—  —Thank you for loving me."/ShinRan/SasuSaku/our first xover fic!/RnR please?/No Flame!


**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto ********Masashi ****Kishimoto**

**Detective Conan/Case Closed ********Aoyama Gosho**

**Because You Loved Me ********Celine Dion**

**Thank You for Loving Me ********Bon Jovi**

**.**

**.**

#

_**Thank You for Being My Breath**_

_**© Blue Rainnossa**_

#

**.**

**.**

Ini kisah tentang dua orang wanita yang berbeda. Dua orang wanita yang tidak pernah bertemu dan _tidak akan_ pernah bertemu. Mereka hidup dalam dimensi yang berlainan. Mereka tidak saling mengenal dan _tidak akan_ pernah mengenal.

_Mereka berbeda. Sampai kapanpun Ran Mouri dan Sakura Haruno adalah orang yang berbeda._

Hanya saja—Tuhan menakdirkan untuk memberi mereka jalan cerita hidup yang _hampir _sama. Takdir, membawa mereka pada satu tujuan, pada satu konklusi. Bahwa mereka,

—sama-sama _menunggu_.

#

"Tunggu aku Ran—

—aku pasti akan kembali"

Ran sedang menunggu. Meski ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya masih saja menunggu pria _bodoh _itu. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa ia harus menunggunya. Menunggu pria itu. Meski pria tersebut ada di kegelapan,

―sendirian.  
>Tanpa senter.<p>

―di tengah hujan deras,  
>Tanpa payung atau mantel.<p>

―tersengat matahari di hamparan padang pasir,  
>Tanpa air.<p>

Meski karena itu semua Shincihi akan menjelma menjadi sosok yang tidak Ran kenal.  
>Ran akan tetap tahu bahwa itu dia. Meski ia datang dalam wujud yang berbeda ketika dulu ia memutuskan untuk pergi.<p>

_Ran __telah menunggu, masih menunggu, dan akan tetap menunggu._

_For all the joy you brought to my life._

—karena Shinichi selalu berhasil membawa kehangatan ke dalam hatinya.

_For every dream you made come true_.

—karena Shinichi selalu saja membuat mimpi indahnya menjadi nyata.

_You gave me faith coz you believe_.

—karena Shinichi memberinya kepercayaan untuk terus menunggu.

"Aku akan terus menunggu—"

Karena mereka saling _mencintai._

—sampai akhirnya kau kembali, tidak peduli kapanpun itu.

Karena mereka saling_ percaya._

#

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu. Sampai akhirnya kau kembali ke sisiku, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sakura selalu menunggu. Sakura selalu bersabar. Sakura selalu menanti. Sakura tidak pernah putus asa untuk terus menjaga perasaan yang tersimpan rapi di hatinya. Sakura tidak pernah mengenal kata lelah untuk mencintai pria _bodoh_ itu—

_For all the love i found in you_

—karena ia menemukan cinta di dalam diriSasuke.

_You were my strength when i was weak_.

—karena Sasuke adalah kekuatannya.

_You've been my inspiration_.

—karena Sasuke adalah seseorang yang mendorongnya untuk terus menjadi tegar—walaupun Sasuke tak pernah berbuat apapun, tak pernah menjanjikan apapun.

Meskipun begitu, tanpa disadari, hati mereka bicara. Jiwa mereka saling memanggil.

Walau tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya.

_Maybe I don't know that much, __but I know this much is true__._

_S_etidaknya tindakan ini tidak salah. Tindakan untuk saling menjaga hati masing-masing.

Karena mereka saling _mencintai__, meski dalam diam__._

#

Sakura Haruno dan Ran Mouri adalah _penunggu_ yang ulung. Tidak pernah letih, tidak pernah menyerah. Mereka akan setia menjaga, setia _menunggu_. Karena mereka percaya, suatu saat nanti, orang yang mereka tunggu akan _kembali_—

—Ya, mereka percaya itu.

_For all those times you stood by me__, __For all the truth that you made me see._

#

Mereka berbeda. Mereka bukan orang yang sama. Mereka hidup dalam dua dimensi yang berlainan. Hanya saja—Tuhan menakdirkan untuk memberi mereka jalan cerita hidup yang hampir sama. Takdir, membawa mereka pada satu tujuan, pada satu konklusi. Bahwa mereka—sama-sama _men__unggu_.

Terus menunggu sampai raga mereka telah kaku, jiwa mereka telah lari. Karena selama masih hidup, mereka akan tetap melakukannya―_menunggu_. Ran adalah nafas Shinichi. Sakura adalah nafas Sasuke. Kedua wanita itu tahu bahwa nafas kedua pria itu ada di mereka, di dalam sosok mereka, di dalam penantian mereka. Ketika Ran dan Sakura memutuskan untuk berhenti menunggu, maka _saat itulah kedua lelaki itu berhenti bernafas._

#

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak__  
><em>_  
>You were my eyes when I couldn't see<em>_  
><em>_  
>You saw the best there was in me<em>_  
><em>_  
>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach<em>_  
><em>_  
>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<em>_  
><em>_  
>I'm everything I am<em>_  
><em>_  
>Because you loved me<em>

_#_

Ini kisah tentang dua orang pria yang berbeda. Dua orang pria yang tidak pernah bertemu dan _tidak akan_ pernah bertemu. Mereka hidup dalam dimensi yang berlainan. Mereka tidak saling mengenal dan _tidak akan_ pernah mengenal.

_Mereka berbeda, mereka tak sama. Sampai kapanpun Shinichi Kudo dan Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang yang berbeda._

Hanya saja—Tuhan menakdirkan untuk memberi mereka jalan cerita hidup yang hampir sama. Takdir, membawa mereka pada satu tujuan, pada satu konklusi. Bahwa mereka,

—sama-sama _ditunggu_.

#

"Tunggu aku Ran—

—aku pasti akan kembali"

Sebuah janji sudah terucap. Sebuah janji tak bisa ditarik. Sebuah janji tak boleh dipungkiri.

Shinichi Kudo adalah orang yang bersalah. Bersalah karena tiba-tiba menghilang. Membuat _seseorang_ kebingungan. Bersalah karena mengucap janji yang membuat wanita itu menjelma menjadi _seorang penunggu._

Shinichi Kudo adalah pembohong. Berusaha menyembunyikan identitas aslinya di depan wanita itu adalah pembohong. Berusaha beralibi bahwa dirinya pergi jauh adalah pembohong. Shinichi Kudo tidak pernah lelah untuk berbohong—

_It's hard for me to say the things, I want to say sometimes._

—karena ia tak mau Ran Mouri terluka.

_When I look into your eyes, The sky's a different blue_

—karena ia tak mau melihat Ran Mouri menangis.

_If I tried, you'd make believe, that you believed my lies_

—karena ia tak mau Ran Mouri tahu yang sesungguhnya—bahwa ia banyak sekali berbohong, hanya untuk melindunginya.

"Aku akan kembali—"

Karena mereka saling _mencintai._

—Aku pasti kembali, tidak peduli kapanpun itu.

Karena mereka saling_ percaya._

#

―Aku akan kembali ke sisimu, Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang yang bersalah. Bersalah karena lebih memilih egonya sendiri dari pada memilih _dia_. Menjadikan _dia_ menjadi seorang _penunggu_.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah pembohong. Berusaha menyembunyikan emosi yang bergejolak dengan wajah _stoic_nya adalah pembohong. Berusaha tidak mengakui bahwa hatinya meronta tak ingin pergi adalah pembohong. Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah lelah untuk berbohong—

_I never knew I had a dream, Until that dream was you_

—karena ia tidak akan sanggup pergi jika Sakura mengetahui perasaannya.

_If I was drowning you would part the sea, And risk your life to rescue me_

—karena ia tidak mau Sakura mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi dia.

_All I've got to give to you, Are these five words a night—_

—karena ia bisa gila jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sakura.

Meskipun begitu, tanpa disadari hati mereka bicara. Jiwa mereka saling memanggil.

—_Thank you, for loving me_.

Karena mereka saling _mencintai_, meski dalam diam.

_#_

Shinichi Kudo dan Sasuke Uchiha adalah _pembohong_ yang ulung. Tidak pernah letih untuk berbohong, mereka pintar berkilah. Mereka akan selalu berbohong, karena mereka percaya, meskipun mereka berbohong, orang yang mereka tunggu akan _menerima mereka_ _kembali_—

—Ya, mereka percaya itu.

_You pick me up when I fall down.  
><em>

_#_

Mereka berbeda. Mereka tidak sama. Hanya saja—takdir membawa mereka untuk saling bersisian. Menempuh kisah _yang hampir sama_—karena mereka, sama-sama _pembohong_.

Terus berbohong sampai mereka telah kembali ke sisi dua wanita itu. Karena sebelum itu terjadi, mereka akan tetap melakukannya―_berbohong_. Tapi mereka akan kembali, walau apapun yang terjadi mereka pasti kembali. Shinichi adalah nafas Ran. Sasuke adalah nafas Sakura. Kedua lelaki itu tahu bahwa nafas kedua wanita itu ada di mereka, di dalam sosok mereka, di dalam kebohongan yang mereka buat demi melindungi dua wanita itu. Di dalam harapan besar bahwa mereka akan kembali. Ketika Shinichi dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak kembali, maka _saat itulah kedua wanita itu berhenti bernafas._

#

_Thank you for loving me_

For being my eyes

When I couldn't see

For parting my lips

When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me

_#_

**"_Its Just Because you loved me—_**

**—_Thank you for loving me."_**

_#_

"_Thank you for being my breath."_

**Owari.**

**A/N: **ini adalah fic gaje yang terinspirasi saat fety-chan sedang mendengarkan lagu Celine Dion dan Bon Jovi diatas. Lalu inget sama duo pasangan beda fandom yang bernasib sama T.T. ini fic xover dan kolaborasi pertama dari Fety-chan Dan Nova-san. Semoga anda terhibur :)

**Mind To Review?**

P.s : Kemungkinan besar fic ini akan diliris menjadi fic english pertama kami. Mohon dukungannya. (^.^)/

**Terima kasih sudah membaca** :)

**No Flame!**


End file.
